Let me take care of you
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: This is set after the incident with Michella and her fiancè. Leo’s apartment have been destroyed... again. So Steven decides to let the young Libra stay with him... what happens when these two falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys!! Just so you know this fanfiction can also be found on AO3**

"Good morning, young man."

"Morning Mr. Steven." Said Leonardo.

"How are you today?" Asked Steven.

"My eyes still hurt a bit, but not as much as the did yesterday." Answered the young Libra member, he sat up in the hospital bed. "Mr. Steven why are you here alone?"

"Well I have some good and bad news." Said the tall man, "the good news is that you're getting out of here today, the bad news is that you apartment got blown up.. again."

Leo just sighed. "Well then, guess I have to sleep on the couch at the headquarters again."

"Actually.." Said Steven. "I have told the others that you will be living with me, until we find you an apartment that is in a 'secure' area."

Leo opened his eyes in shock. "What?"

"Of course you don't need to-"

"No! Ummm.. I mean.. If it aren't to much of a hassle then I would like to move in." Interrupted Leonardo.

"Great, then it's decided.. I'll be back in an hour with some new clothes.. Stay here.. I'll find a nurse." Steven stood up, just as he reached the door Leo stopped him.

"Steven!"

"Yes, Leo."

"Thank you.. for everything." Thanked the small male.

"No problem.. someone has to take care of you.. and I will definitely do it.. Klaus had also said that he could take care of you.. the same goes for the others, though I doubt that you will survive living with Zapp. Zed lives at the headquarters, and you have been ordered by Klaus to take a break.. And I'm certain that you don't want to live with Chain.. her apartment is a mess..." Steven, even though Leo couldn't see it, were actually flustered. It's a long time someone had thanked sincerely, so the tall male had just started talking.

"Stay here I'll get a nurse." Said he, and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a young female nurse came in.

"How are you today, Mr. Watch? You're boyfriend said that you're feeling a lot better, and that you're ready to go home." Said the nurse smiling.

"B-b-boyfriend!!" Stuttered Leo.

"Yes.. is he not your boyfriend?"

"N-no he's one of my bosses."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine really.. I'm gonna live with him, because my apartment got blown up."

"Well then.. I hope that he's gonna take great care of you." Smiled the nurse.

An hour later Steven walked into Leonardo's hospital room.

The young Libra member was sitting in his hospital gown waiting for him.

"Here." Said Steven, he had bought a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Do you need help?"

"No thanks, I can do it." Answered Leo softly.

"Well then call when you're ready, I'm right outside the door." Steven walked out and left Leo alone once again.

Leo looked at the clothes. 'Wait.. where's my boxers?.. oh no, he forgot.'

The small male knew that there weren't much that he could do about it so he just took the sweatpants and the t-shirt on.

"Mr.Steven you can come in now." Leo were blushing when Steven came in.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Asked the tall male.

"Umm.." Leo fidgeted under Steven's gaze. "You, forgot underwear." Said he quickly.

Even though it was said fast, Steven still heard it.

"Oh.. forgive me Leonardo."

"It's fine, we can't do anything about it." Smiled the younger male.

"You're right.. shall we get you out of here?" Asked Steven stretching his hand out for Leo to take, so that he had some support.

"Yes please.. I wanna get out of here." Answered the young Libra and took Steven's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!!" Said Leo, he and Steven had just gotten into Steven's apartment.

"Do you really live here, Mr. Steven!!" Asked the small male amazed.

"Yes I do." Answered Steven, "And Leonardo If we're going to live together you have to call me Steven, not Mr. Steven."

"O-okay... Steven." Stuttered/blushed Leo.

"Welcome home." Leo turned around to saw a beyondian greet them. "I'm Mr. Starphase's housekeeper."

"Hello I'm Leonardo Watch, but you can just call me Leo." Smiled the young Libra.

"Come Leo, let me show you around." Said Steven.

Steven showed Leo the whole apartment; the living room, the kitchen, bathroom, and lastly the bedrooms.

"Your room is right beside mine, if there's ever a problem then just knock."

Leo's stomach growled, Steven heard the sound and his lips quirked up a little.

"Well then, it's lunchtime let's get something to eat." Said the taller male.

After they had eaten lunch, they both sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah.. that would be great." Answered the small male.

"Which one?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't really care."

Steven smirked. "Well, then I'll choose one."

Oh boy, Leo regretted letting Steven choose a movie.

Why? Because the older male had chosen a horror movie, and those were not Leonardo's favourites. Even though he had lived in Hellsalem's lot for almost a year now, he was still afraid every time he saw horror movies.

The worst thing were that the young Libra had a feeling that Steven knew that, and that the taller male had chosen a horror movie just so that Leo could get scared.

And Scared he was, at some point the young man had found a blanket to cocoon himself in, so that he wouldn't jump to much every time there was a jump scare.

'Why did I let Mr. Steven choose a movie?.. oh yeah, I had completely forgotten how.. sneaky? Deceiving?.. he is.' Thought Leo

Another jump scare appeared, and a scream left Leonardo's lips.

"Are you okay, Leo." Asked Steven 'worried'.

"Y-yeah I-I'm t-t-totally fine." Stuttered Leo.

"You sure.. I can stop the movie if you want?" Leo could see Steven smirking in the corner of his eye.

"No it's fine." Answered the small male.

"If you say so."

Leo was shaking by the rims the movie had ended, or should he say movies.

Steven had kept putting in a new horror movie every time the previous ended.

They had even missed dinner, but Leonardo weren't really that hungry after watching all that gore.

Now the young Libra had just left the bathroom and were on his way to his room.

"Leo." Steven stopped the young male from walking into his room.

"Yes, Mr Steven?" Steven gave him a pointed look. "Oh, sorry, I mean Steven."

"That's better." Acknowledged the older male. "I just wanted to ask if you're okay after watching all those horror movies." Leo could sense something ill about this.

"Of course I'm fine.. why are you asking?"

"Because If you're scared, Then you can just sleep with me tonight."

"W-What!!" Yelled/screamed/asked Leo.

Steven just patted him on the head and walked into his own bedroom.

Leo, after he had gotten over the shock, also returned to his room.

"Pfft why would I be scared." Leo could here a crash and then screams, from somewhere nearby, and the next thing he knows is that he's knocking on Steven's door to his bedroom.

"Come in." Came the amused answer.

"I-I thought that i-it would be nice to k-keep you company, so t-that you don't feel l-lonely." Stuttered Leo.

"Well then come in." Steven said and patted the spot next to him.

Leo quickly walked over to Steven's bed and lay on the opposite side of the tall male.

"Good night." Said Leo, and then he quickly fell asleep, but not before he heard Steven's low chuckle and then a "good night, and sleep well." From said male.


End file.
